Missing Opportunities
by MarbleWolf
Summary: The boys never look back on the past. They never seem bothered by it. So I'm going to have some short stories about them talking about the past. such as Lucifer, Meg, Jess, Lisa, Ben, Gadreel, Kevin ect...


Missing Opportunities

Note! I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, HEAT OF THE MOMENT OR GOODBYE STRANGER! IF I DID, MEG WOULDNT HAVE DIED LIKE THAT!!!!!

 **so it drives me nuts how we never get to see the boys looking back on stuff. or reactions to triggering things for them. like come on... tramatic experiences or GOOD experiences come back every once in a while for a visit.**

HEAT OF THE MOMENT

Mary Winchester had only lived with her two children for a couple weeks and they were good men. She was proud of them. But very sad she didn't get to see them grow up, especially Sam. She could hardly believe that Sam was so big. She couldn't help trying to find her sweet baby under the huge frame. And Dean… he was almost 40 years old. Damn that made her feel awful. She missed over 30 years of his life. She tried to imagine them as children. She desperately wanted to see them grow up. But that wasn't possible. But one thing she quickly learned is that even in their 30s they really were still childish. And their secret jokes drove her crazy.

So, that's how she found herself in the Impala heading back to the Bunker after a simple Salt and Burn hunt. Sam and Dean were up front. She didn't mind sitting in the back next to Castiel, he was a sweet angel. He was not what she imagined when she thought of angels, but she was glad he was around for her boys.

Dean's voice pulled her from her thoughts, "Sam turn some music on. It's too quiet in here."

Sam leaned over, grabbing his drink and as he drank, he flicked the radio on. The first few seconds of a song came on. Mary wasn't really listening till Sam started choking on his drink and Dean was cursing loudly.

 ** _"I never meant to be so bad to you. One thing I said I'd never do_** ."

"Seriously? Does this still bother you?" Dean asked Sam as he quickly pulled the car over. Sam was coughing, and his face was red.

"Sam? Gabriel is dead…" Castiel sounded sorry. Mary couldn't figure out what the deal was. She turned her attention to the song, her face puzzled.

 ** _"A look from you and I would fall from grace. And that would wipe the smile right from my face_**."

"What's wrong with Heat of the Moment?" Mary asks as the music picked up. Dean had scooted over and was holding Sam's face to his, their noses touching.

"Dude, you gotta get over that… that was… ten years ago dude." Dean glanced back at them. Sam nodded taking a deep breath.

"Alright…" Sam's voice shook.

"What's this about?" Mary asked.

Sam smiled softly, his eyes glazed some. "The Archangel Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" Mary looked at each of the boys as Dean started driving again.

"Yeah… he screwed with us because he was also Loki… and he had a soft spot for Sam." Dean grinned sadly.

"Yeah and that soft spot made him target me for everything!" Sam complained but no anger left him.

"Was this worse or better than the Japanese Game Show?" Cas asked suddenly, earning a smack from Dean who reached around.

"We WILL NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!" Sam snapped, his face bright red. The song ended and they all sighed in relief… Mary was oh so curious but her boys being so red told her it was mortifying. She will need to get them drunk first probably.

The drive home was quiet after that, the boys singing along to music. Dean belted it out, his whole body in the music. Castiel had a pretty good voice, Sam… poor Sam couldn't really keep up, he wasn't much of a singer.

She jumped when Sam and Dean groaned loudly as the next song began. The good mood quickly dissipating again. Sam gave Dean a look and they as one, looked back at Castiel who looked devastated suddenly.

" ** _Like a king without a castle, a queen without a throne. I'm an early morning lover and I must be moving on."_**

"Dean… I never told you how sorry I am for then.." Cas whispered.

"I'm over it dude. Y'all need to learn how to let stuff go!" Dean snapped.

" ** _Goodbye stranger, it's been nice. Hope you find your paradise."_**

The song continued with a tense silence hovering. Castiel shifted frequently, till he opened his mouth, an odd look on his face.

"Whatever happened to Meg? Did she go into hiding?" Castiel asked suddenly. Dean slammed his hands onto the Impala's steering wheel, making Mary jump.

"Who's Meg?" she asked, mostly to give Sam and Dean a moment. It looked like Sam was going to vomit.

Castiel turned to her, a dreamy expression on his face. "She's a demon."

"A demon?" Mary couldn't help the look that came to her face.

"She is wonderful though! She is my flower, my rose." Castiel turned to the boys, then froze. "What happened to Meg?"

"Cas, she's dead."


End file.
